horrorland
by willafree
Summary: Im Aimee, im 14 and i go to middle school, i find something in my math book and soon im in horrorland with my two best friends Matt and Jason...
1. Chapter 1

hi im Aimee, im 14 and i go to middle school, it was the middle of class when it happened...

**CHAPTER 1: THE LOST BOOK**

*yawn* i was so tiered, lat night i had done an all nighter to finish my homework. "Aimee" whispered Jason  
"yeah?" i whispered back  
"did you finish your homework?"  
"just, i had to do an all nighter"  
"you okay?"  
"im sure i'll be fine"

"class, turn to page 135 in your math books" said our teacher, Mrs Jones. as I opened my book a piece of paper fell out of my book, i picked it up _whats this? _i thought. It was a envolope, so i opened it and found this

**YOU ARE INVITED TO HORRORLAND AS A VERY SPECIAL GUEST!**

**please pack a small bag maybe a backpack with clothes in it as that is all you need...  
you can bring two friends with you and please don't bring any food.  
**

****then it had a map on the back of it _who else will come with me hmmm maybe Matt and Jason! easy!_

__"Aimee?" said Mrs Jones  
"what?" I said  
"detention for not paying atention in class"  
"ugh, great" i mumbled

**A/N hi plz review saying if you want me to continue...well i can finally write stories cuz i can just go to the library! hopefully i will write more...well plz R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N my lil sister made up the title last time for the chapter so i'm not gonna write a chapter title thanks for reading my story! i luv that a lot! *gives virtual cookies* :) so so so sorry for the late update!**

**chapter 2**

"JASON! MATT!" i yelled at my friends "huh? its about time you got out of detention!" yelled Jason "look at this!" i said as i showed them the invitation to Horrorland "Horrorland? whats that?" asked Matt "i don't know... its a theme park i guess" i said "do you guys wanna come with me?" i asked "YES DEFIANTLY!" said matt and jason "i'll call tonight aimee" said jason "oooh jason and aimee sitting in a tree" sang Matt "shut up Matt" said jason, so we walked to matt's house "bye matt don't forget to ask about Horrorland" i said to Matt "okay i will see you guys tomorrow then, bye!" said matt "bye" me and jason said together. after we said goodbye to Matt we started walking to my house "do you want me to help you pack?" said jason "no thanks i'll be fine" i said back "okay" said jason as we reached my house "bye" i said "cya tomorrow" said jason as he walked down the road to his house.

**time skip thingy to the next day**

*yawn* morning all ready? wow, guess i better get ready for school then. so i put on my white t-shirt, it had pink butterflies on it, my jeans and my favourite purple cons, i grabbed my backpack and went downstairs "morning mum! morning dad!" i said "morning sweetie" said my mum "hey freakazoid!" said my dad, i rolled my eyes and grabbed a bowl of the dish-rack, as i walked to the table i tripped on the cat and dropped my bowl "SHIT!" "what did you say?" asked mum "STUPID CAT YOU MADE ME DROP MY BOWL!"i yell at the poor cat who ran to my dad "poor Beethoven!" *ring ring* "hello?" said my mum "Aimee its for you" said my mum "ok" i said "hello?" "hey Aimee, its me jason, sorry i didn't call last night my dad was using the phone for his work and stuff" "its fine" "thats good, um i was wandering if um you would um like to go on a um date with me?" "what?" did jason just ask _me_ out on a date? OMG i have liked him for 3 years now! "do you wanna go on a date with me?" he repeated "sure, why not" i said

**time skip thingy to school that morning**

"Aimee" "here" i said "George" "here" "Molly" "here" "Matt" "here" said Matt "Ella" "here" "Madison" here" "Cory" "here" "Toby" "here" "jason" ... "jason?" repeated our teacher Mrs Jones where is he? i thought "okay class we will have a new student coming some time today, Aimee i don't want to see any bad behaviour today, okay? "yes miss" i say. just after i say that the door opens and a boy walked into the class room, i hear a few sighs so im pretty sure that the other girls like him or something "ah speak of the devil here he is! this is Tommy our new student, Tommy you can sit next to Aimee today" what? me? but jason sits there! i think "Aimee, hes mine you have two boys" said Molly who was sitting behind me "whatever you can't own someone" i say back to her

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N thnx guys for waiting so patiently! hope you liked it plz R&R! :)**


End file.
